


Inanna and Lele One-Shots

by Camrenismylife



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camrenismylife/pseuds/Camrenismylife
Summary: Just some one-shots about Lele and Inanna I'll be writing :')





	Inanna and Lele One-Shots

A/n: based off of Lele's YouTube video "Surprise Birthday Party Gone Wrong", but I'm changing up some stuff!

-

"Ladies and fuckers." Lele said sternly as she stood in front of Hannah, Oscar, Janina, and Greg. She was currently trying to plan her girlfriend, Inanna's birthday party. But as usual, her friends were making things way more complicated than they should be. 

"Today is my girlfriends birthday okay? And I just have one thing to say." She said and everyone nodded at her. 

"POP" 

A loud noise made Greg and Lele jump, while Hannah and Janina started screaming. Lele immediately realized it was Oscar, who had just pulled the string on a confetti canon. She glared at him as Hannah and Janina kept screaming like crazy people. "OSCAR!" The blonde yelled causing Janina and Hannah to freeze. Oscar only stared at Lele fearfully, "KNOCK IT OFF!" She yelled again, causing him to drop the confetti canon on the floor clumsily. 

They all sat obediently staring at Lele. Sure she was a small Hispanic blonde girl who probably couldn't take down anyone in the room, but she was still scary. After Lele gave each and every one of them an annoyed glare, she sighed. 

"Each one of you is gonna have a task, okay?" She asked. "Right!" They all said and she held in the urge to point out that it was a rhetorical question. 

"Hannah-" Lele started but was cut off by the tallest girl. "Yes!" She said, saluting her, this caused Lele to sigh for a moment. "You're gonna go, and you're just gonna get friends. Just invite people okay? Invite friends, whatever, you know?" Lele asked, explaining everything to her as clear as possible. "Okay!" Hannah said excitedly and Lele smiled; it was the same smile she gave her younger sister whenever she'd do something correctly. Lele then nodded at her and turned her attention to the next person.

"Greg." She said, pointing a finger at him. "Yes." He creepily said. She was used to him being weird, he wasn't exactly a normal person. But she didn't judge, compared to everyone in the room, he seemed like the only one who could actually follow orders correctly. She stared at Greg who was only staring at her, "I'm sorry, do you ever blink?" She asked the question everyone has been wondering since they met Greg.

"No." He said. This caused Oscar, Hannah, and Janina to exchange looks of uncertainty with each other. Lele only stared at Greg for a moment. 

She only shook her head, and continued, "You're gonna prevent Inanna from coming to this party too early, until we're done." She ordered. Greg didn't say anything, he only nodded so Lele nodded too; moving on to the next. 

"Janina." Lele said, "You have one simple thing to do." She added as she stared at Janina who was blowing in and out of noisemaker as if it were a paper bag and she was having a panic attack. Lele chose to ignore this and only continue with what she was going to say. "The gift and the balloons okay?" She asked and Janina nodded anxiously.

"And YOU." She said loudly, as she stared at Oscar who was messing with a confetti canon that was shaped like a champagne bottle. He didn't look up from the bottle, "Oscar." She said once more. 

"POP." 

The confetti canon popped again, startling everyone including Oscar. "OSCAR." She yelled, as if she were dealing with a mischievous kid. "I thought it was champagne." He admitted truthfully and she only stared at him, "Knock it off." She said through gritted teeth. 

Normally she wouldn't be this hard on her friends, after all she knows they try their best. But this wasn't just any simple task, this was Inanna's birthday party; and Lele wanted it to be perfect. Mainly because it was her first birthday they would be having since they officially got together, but also because the raven haired girl meant a lot to her; and she just wanted her girlfriend to have the best birthday ever. 

"Just get the cake, get the macaronis that I told you, get the honey, the bread-" She listed and Oscar cut her off while nodding, "Chips." He added and she nodded. "Cups, get everything, you know? Her favorite snacks okay?" She asked and he nodded as he mouthed the words "okay".

Lele smiled in satisfaction and clapped her hands together as she stared at everyone, "Okay, let's go!" She said happily and everyone smiled excitedly. Well, everyone except for Greg who never really smiles at all. 

Everyone walked out of Hannah's apartment, except for Lele who was gonna start cleaning up, and getting ready. 

The idea of Inanna having a great party because of her, made Lele's heart swell up. She couldn't wait to see the look on her girlfriends face. 

-

About an hour later, Lele was listening to her Latino playlist, and dancing around as she set up the stereo system, and started setting up the decorations. 

"RING, RING, RING." 

Her phone started ringing out of nowhere, causing her to run over to it quickly. She slipped and fell with a loud "thud" but quickly got up. She picked up her phone that was on the counter and saw it was Inanna. She took a deep breath, slid the screen to the right, and put it to her ear. 

"Hi baby." Inanna said smiling widely. She was currently waiting for her uber ride, and she was gonna let her girlfriend know what time she'd be at Hannah's for their simple dinner and movie night. She also just wanted to hear her girlfriends voice. "Hi babe! Happy birthday again by the way!" Lele said happily and Inanna smiled even more.

"You've already said "happy birthday" to me, like a million times already." Inanna joked and Lele laughed, "I know, I just want you to remember how important this day is." Lele said lightly and Inanna blushed. She wasn't really the type to blush, but ever since she started dating Lele; she's discovered a whole new side of herself. A side she never really knew existed. 

She walked around the sidewalk for a moment, biting her lip to contain her smile as she tried to figure out what to say. "Are you at Hannah's already?" Inanna asked curiously, and Lele smirked. She could hear the tone in her girlfriends voice. 

"Yes, I am. I'm cleaning then I'm gonna start cooking soon. So unfortunately for you, no sexy-time till we get home tonight." Lele joked and Inanna groaned, "You're killing me." Inanna said half jokingly causing Lele to laugh. "Oh shut up you big baby, it's only for a couple of hours. Besides, I have a private present for you." Lele teased and Inanna smirked. 

"Oh really? Do I get to see you naked?" Inanna asked and Lele rolled her eyes, yet smile amusedly. "You always see me naked." Lele reminded her and Inanna smirked, "It's still always as wonderful as a present." Inanna joked and Lele blushed. "Well you're just gonna have to wait and see." The blonde teased and Inanna giggled. 

"Well, I'm gonna be there in like three hours." Inanna said lightly and Lele smirked, knowing it was gonna be way longer than that if Greg actually followed orders correctly. "Okay babe, don't worry about it." Lele said and Inanna smiled. 

She was about to say something when a car pulled up to her, "Oh babe, my Uber just got here." Inanna said and Lele stifled a laugh. "Alright baby, I love you." Lele said and Inanna smiled. "I love you more, muah." She said kissing her girlfriend through the phone as she hung up. This caused Lele to smile widely as she put her music back on, and started cleaning again. 

Meanwhile Inanna walked up to a truck and she saw Greg sitting in the front seat. "Wait, you're my Uber?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes." He said creepily. She hadn't known Greg for very long, but she knew he was a friend of Lele's so she didn't really think he was all that scary. Creepy maybe, but not scary. 

"You don't even have an Uber sign." She said and Greg yelled loudly causing her to jump a bit. "'Just get in!" He yelled and she only furrowed her eyebrows. She remembered that Lele said he got impatient at times so she took a deep breath. "Okay, okay." She said as she got into the truck. 

-

"What the fuck is this." Lele asked as she stared at Oscar who had a pony and a cage full of bunnies next to him. "What?" He asked looking around as if there was nothing wrong. "I told you to get macaronis." She said and Oscar's eyes went wide, "Oh!" He said and she rolled her eyes. "I thought you said pony!" He said and she held her head in her hand in annoyance. 

She took a couple of deep breaths then looked back over to him, "Don't worry about it." She said, trying to keep her cool. "But where's the honey?" She asked and only stared at her, "I thought you said bunny!" He exclaimed as he reached into the cage and held up the small white bunny. 

Lele only stared at him and the animals for a moment, "I guess it's a common mistake." She said, still trying to keep her cool. "Yeah, I mean look, he has a man bun, he'll blend right in." Oscar said pointing at the pony's hair that was in a small bun. "Yeah, no. Get him out of here." Lele said through gritted teeth, hoping Oscar would listen to her before she lost her cool. 

"His names sugar." Oscar said and Lele furrowed her eyebrows, "Sugar?!" She asked in disbelief. "You're scaring him stop." Oscar said and Lele only took one more look at him before walking out of the living room. 

"I want them gone when I get out! And I want the CAKE, HONEY, and MACARONIS too!" She said, yelling out the words so clearly not even Oscar could screw it up this time. She then slammed the bathroom door, causing him to jump slightly. 

Meanwhile Inanna sat in the back of Greg's truck and sighed. "Hey, it's really hot in here, could you turn on the AC please?" She asked politely. Normally she wouldn't be this polite, but she knew Greg had some issues so she didn't want to make him uncomfortable or angry. 

"No." He said and she only sat there for a moment. 

"Do you have bad dreams?" He asked in a creepy voice, that would usually scare people but Inanna was different. Greg didn't really freak her out, besides he looked like he had the strength of the an old Irish woman. 

"Can you make a left please?" She asked, ignoring his question. "Have you ever gone right before?" He asked and she only looked around for a moment, trying to figure out an answer for that. 

-

Hannah skipped around town, looking for friends to invite. It never once crossed her minds to actually invite people she knew, no, instead she waltzed around looking for people who looked nice; or would at least not look at her like she was insane. 

"OHHH!" She heard some people yell. She looked to the side and saw there were a group of guys staring at their phones. "Friends!" She whisper yelled to herself.

She then ran up to them and they all quieted down, "Hey guys!" She said cheerfully and they all looked at her as if she was crazy. "Are you guys free tonight?" She asked happily, "Why?" One of them asked. "Well there's gonna be this surprise birthday party for my friend." She said and they all smiled evilly at each other. 

"There's gonna be everything there, it's gonna be so fun!" She said and they only continued smirking at each other. "Aye they got some purses?" One of them asked and Hannah furrowed her eyebrows, "Uh yeah, why wouldn't they?" She asked, clearly not following their intentions.

"You got flat screen tv's?" Another one asked as Hannah nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I have two!" She said smiling excitedly, causing them all to exchange looks. "It's on the corner of fifth and orange." She explained and they all nodded, "Apartment number 212." She added.

"Alright, we'll be there." One of them said and Hannah smiled excitedly. "Yay!" She exclaimed as she started to waltz off. 

-

"I've got the gifts and I've got the balloons." Janina said through the phone as she stared to walk back to Hanna's house. "Am I still on time?!" She asked anxiously, Lele could tell the girl was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. "Calm down." Lele ordered. 

"It's just, there was this long line and the man was being rude! I didn't know what to do-" Janina started to rant but Lele cut her off. She was standing in the kitchen wearing Hannah's bath robe and a towel on her head. She had to get ready so she really didn't have time for Janina to have a mental breakdown. 

"Okay, okay." She said lightly as Janina continued to rant, Janina's phone then fell causing her to scream. Lele sighed in frustration as she heard Janina yell again, she knew the girl had probably let the balloons go. So instead of saying anything, Lele just hung up, and took a deep breath.

"This is for Inanna." Lele kept repeating to herself as she finished cooking the food. 

-

Lele looked around and smiled. She had set up all the party decorations, and went out and bought the balloons. She also bought Inanna another present. 

Janina was standing there looking around, smiling. Hannah was getting ready, and Oscar was- "I'm here!" Oscar yelled as she ran through the doors, with the cake in his hand. 

"OSCAR DONT RUN WITH THAT! PUT IT SOMEWHERE SAFE!" Lele yelled causing him to freeze. He then carefully walked over to the table, and set it down. Lele then smiled at him and nodded. 

"Yo, yo, yo!" Some guys yelled as they walked into Hannah's apartment. Lele only stared at them in confusion, "Um who the hell are-" "friends!" Hannah yelled happily, cutting Lele off. "Hey what up girl." One of them said as he high five'd her and she smiled widely. "Make yourself at home guys! Mi casa tu casa!" She said happily and Lele only stared at them. 

They soon started messing around and one of the guys knocked down the banner. "Hannah what the fuck?! Who are these guys?" Lele asked and Hannah stared at her, "You said to get some friends." Hannah said bluntly and Lele sighed. "Friends, as in your friends, people that you actually know." Lele said, holding her head in annoyance. "Oh!" Hannah said, finally catching on. "You should really be more specific Lele." Hannah said and Lele sighed in frustration. 

Lele looked around and saw everyone was now making a mess, she sighed and knew what she had to do. Lele then grabbed the cake, and a couple of plates of food; she then discretely walked out of Hannah's apartment. 

She grabbed her phone and clicked on her girlfriends contact name, after two rings she picked up. "Hey, there's been a slight change of plans." Lele said lightly.

-

Inanna finally, got out of Greg's car and sighed. "I'm not paying you for that shit. Go fuck yourself Greg." She said as she slammed the door and he sped off while glaring at her. She then walked up to her girlfriends apartment and knocked on the door. 

When no one answered, she just let herself in, it was dark. Inanna flicked on the light switch and there was her girlfriend, standing alone in the middle of the room smiling, with a cake in her hand. "Surprise!" Lele exclaimed and Inanna furrowed her eyebrows. "Um babe, you know that surprise parties usually have multiple people right?" Inanna joked and Lele's smile fell. 

Inanna noticed this and furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong? I was just kidding." She said lightly as she walked over to Lele who looked like she was about to cry. 

Inanna took the cake out of Lele's hands and set it on the counter, "Come on, talk to me." Inanna said lightly as she grabbed Lele's hand and pulled her over to the couch. They sat down and Lele sighed. "I planned this huge surprise party for you, it was gonna be great, I just wanted it to be perfect. I even got Greg, Hannah, Oscar, and Janina to help. But no one really did their jobs right and it got ruined and now your birthdays ruined and you're stuck here with me and-" Lele started to rant, and Inanna cut her off by kissing her passionately. 

Lele was confused at first but soon started to kiss back. Inanna pulled away first, as Lele's eyes fluttered open, "What was that for?" The blonde asked breathlessly. "For giving me exactly what I wanted." Inanna said lightly causing Lele to furrow her eyebrows. "I haven't given you anything. The only thing I gave you was a lousy attempt at a party." Lele said, chuckling bitterly.

"That's where you're wrong. Lele, I didn't want a party." Inanna said and Lele furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the shorter girl. "You- You didn't?" Lele asked and Inanna shook her head, "No, I didn't. All I wanted was to be with you." Inanna said and Lele only stared at her. "I didn't want some, big party where I would be surrounded by drunk people dancing; I just wanted to be with you." Inanna said lightly and Lele blushed. 

"Y-You mean that?" Lele asked and Inanna nodded as she smiled, "With everything I got." She said gently and Lele smiled widely as she hugged her girlfriend tightly. "So I didn't completely ruin your birthday?" Lele asked as Inanna hugged her back, "Thanks to you it's been the best birthday ever." Inanna said gently.


End file.
